Dreams
by CrazyChique
Summary: Kim's the nerd. The slut. The bitch. Any other name you can think of. She's been called it. But there's a special connection between her and her bully. Dreams. Their having the same one... Repeatedly. And if that's not the weirdest bit. This is: she likes those dreams. And so does he. #projectbeautiful


?  
« Inbox ► Message

(No Subject)  
Reply ▼  
Delete More ▼

Fri  
PROJECT BEAUTIFUL✔️✔️ ️ ️  
Show details

* * *

Project Beautiful

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

"Let's play 20 questions Kim" Jack said  
"Come on Jack. It's lunch how are we supposed to play 20 questions when I can barely hear myself think" I asked  
"Good point" he said in deep thought. He suddenly grabbed my hand and started running.  
"Jack where are you taking me?" I asked  
"You'll see" he replied. After running for a bit we entered a a quiet atmosphere in contrast to the loud one outside.  
"Follow me" he said  
"Okay..?" I said a bit unsure. He walked under the staircase and sat down. Motioning for me to sit down next to him. So I walked over and sat next to him. Snaking his arm around my waist pulling me towards him.  
"Me first" I said "who do you like- wait I already know. Everybody knows. Grace" I said  
"Yeah" he said  
"Umm... I don't know you first" I said  
"Who do you like?" He asked. Uh oh. I couldn't tell him I liked him.  
"Well I can't tell you who I like" I said  
"Come on Kim!" He said  
"I can't" I said  
"Is it me?" He asked cockily  
"No it's someone in my class" I said playing it off. Knowing he wasn't in my class.  
"Why haven't you told him. I told everyone I like Grace" he said  
"Yeah and no offence but... How did that work out for you? Grace avoids you. And your friends tease you" I said. It was true.

They didn't make fun of him they just teased him... And her. Like 'Grace tell your boyfriend to stop' and stuff like that. And she didn't like him. Despite Jack's hotness she said she'd rather have him like me than like her. Me and Grace are like best friends.

It's funny how everyone Jack had liked didn't like him at the time, but like him now. Wow: people in our school are M-E-S-S-E-D up.

"Anyway he likes someone else" I said  
"What are you scared of Kim. The only reason I failed was because she didn't like me back" he said  
"And what if this person doesn't like me back?" I asked "imagine I liked you, you like Grace right? Imagine I had feelings for you even though you had feelings for someone else. How would you react?"  
"Well I guess-"

* * *

I shot up panting. Another dream about Jack? I don't even like him. I'm serious. I hate him. He bullies me. He makes me trip he spreads shit about me. Makes me feel bad about my Braces and Glasses. It's like everything in my dream is completely opposite to real life. In real life Grace and Jack are going out. In real life me and Jack aren't that close. In real life I hate Jack. In real life me and Grace aren't best friends, more like enemies. In real life Jack is hideous. Okay maybe that's not true. Although I hate him Jack is H-O-T-T hott!

I pulled myself off the bed to get changed into a pleated skirt and a matching black tank top with a cardigan over it. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth (and put in my retainer) before putting on my glasses. I didn't look like that much of a nerd but I guess the infamous Jack Brewer has to pick on someone and the award for the most easy to be picked on goes to the one and only... KIM CRAWFORD! Yay(!) -note the sarcasm. Anyway... I pulled my long blonde silky hair into a high pony tail and secured the bits that stick out with blondish hair pins, before putting my butterfly dolly shoes on, grabbing my blue side bag and leaving for school

* * *

Jack's P.O.V  
Another dream about Crawford? Why would I have dreams about that nerd anyway? She's just a little blonde whore. Yep. Anyway this dream was weird. She looked surprisingly pretty. She lost the braces and glasses. And she looked stunning. She didn't even need to change her wardrobe anyway. What she wears is pretty cool actually. Wait what?! Anyway this dream was about me and Crawford sitting under the stairs playing 20 questions. She said she liked someone and when she said it wasn't me I was disappointed. Why was I disappointed? I have the second hottest girl wrapped around my finger. Did I just say the second hottest girl? No Crawford is not the hottest girl in the school. Grace O'doherty is. -I think. NO I KNOW! That little slutty whore is nothing compared to my Grace. Right?

Anyways I dragged my lazy butt out of bed and had a quick shower after brushing my teeth. Once I got out I changed into my blue Jeans and black shirt. I quickly dried my amazing hair. When I looked at my clock I rushed out the door knowing I had 5 minutes to get to school. Even though I was late like... Everyday. Today I couldn't be. Today is Thursday which means Crawford is there early today.

I got into my car and blasted music on the way there. You got it. I'm the stupid obnoxious guy who don't care about anybody. When I was five minutes away from school I noticed a certain blonde walking to school focused on her music. Suddenly some jerk on a skateboard scared her by riding past and made her drop all her books. She bent down to pick them up and I noticed how pretty she was. As her beautiful blonde hair waved side to side her makeup free skin shined in the sunlight. Wait. Did I just say Crawford was pretty?

Anyway I got to school and saw Crawford at her locker. My turn. I walked towards her and slammed the locker creating a loud bang making her jump.  
"Hi Crawford" I said  
"Brewer" she mumbled before trying to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.  
"Don't try and escape SLUT" I spat. She flinched but refused to cry. I had never seen her cry actually.  
"Hey Sexy" said a familiar voice. I dropped Crawford's wrist harshly and walked up to my girl.  
"Hi" I said  
"Ugh. Crawford. Guys come here" Grace said motioning for the rest of the jocks and sluts to join  
"What should we do to her?" Grace asked  
"Jack should flip her" Donna Tobin said, queen slut, don't ask  
"Grace" I said  
"No Jack. I want you to flip her" she demanded  
"Grace your taking it too far" I said  
"JACK! Flip her!" She screamed  
"FINE!" I screamed back. I walked up to Kim and flipped her. She landed on her back with a loud thud.  
"There! I flipped Kim. Are you happy now?" I asked  
"Kim? Since when do you call her Kim?" She asked  
"Don't push your luck Grace" I said and walked away leaving Kim with the populars. Was that smart? No. Do I care? No!

* * *

Kim's P.O.V  
He flipped me. He flipped me. And it didn't hurt me. It didn't hurt. He flipped me. But he made sure it didn't hurt. Does he hate me less? Wait what? No Jack hates me. I went to the nurse to see if I was actually hurt when I saw my best friend Julie.  
"Hi" I said weakly  
"What happened? Brewer?" She asked  
"actually. No. Well yes... And no. It was more his psycho girlfriend." I said  
"What do you mean yes and no?" She asked  
"Yes as in he flipped me. But no as in it didn't hurt" I said "and he made sure it didn't hurt"  
"Ok. Well the nurse isn't in today so I'm stepping in" she said  
"Is that even allowed?" I asked  
"Don't know, don't care" she said.  
"Kim your not hurt or anything why are you here?"  
"I don't know double checking if this is some 'didn't hurt but it broke your bones' thing" I said  
"Well it's not. Not a real thing. And no your not hurt" she said  
"But your glasses are" she said looking at my cracked glasses  
"Yeah I know" I said  
"Wear the contacts" she said  
"I don't know..." I said  
"KIM WEAR THE CONTACTS THAT YOU CARRY IN YOUR BACK BUT NEVER USE" she demanded. She's right. I carry it but I never wear it. I walked to the mirror and took off my glasses. I hesitated but I put them In and blinked. I also took off my retainers because they were irritating me. I looked at my perfectly white and straight teeth. Okay maybe I wear braces and glasses for no reason. DON'T JUDGE ME!  
BRRIIINNGGG

That was the bell which meant I was officially late to English. God. I walked to my class to see all the seats were taken. Except one. Yep you guessed it. The one next to Jack Brewer. I walked slowly and dramatically to the seat. I felt like everyone was staring at me. And they were.  
"Is that Crawford?" Someone asked  
"She looks hot" someone else said  
And then I fell on my face. Literally. Grace laughed evilly as I got up and walked to the seat.  
"Crawford?" Jack asked  
I brought out my book and started writing for our assessment. It had to be about a cliche romance story. Wow. Hopeless romantic, yep that's our teacher ms Applebaum.  
I decided to write about my dream. But not my name or Jack's name obviously.

"Let's play 20 questions Ariana" Noel said  
"Come on Noel. It's lunch how are we supposed to play 20 questions when I can barely hear myself think" I asked  
"Good point" he said in deep thought. He suddenly grabbed my hand and started running.  
"Noel where are you taking me?" I asked  
"You'll see" he replied. After running for a bit we entered a a quiet atmosphere in contrast to the loud one outside.  
"Follow me" he said  
"Okay..?" I said a bit unsure. He walked under the staircase and sat down. Motioning for me to sit down next to him. So I walked over and sat next to him. Snaking his arm around my waist pulling me towards him.  
"Me first" I said "who do you like- wait I already know. Everybody knows. Hannah" I said  
"Yeah" he said  
"Umm... I don't know you first" I said  
"Who do you like?" He asked. Uh oh. I couldn't tell him I liked him.  
"Well I can't tell you who I like" I said  
"Come on Ari!" He said  
"I can't" I said  
"Is it me?" He asked cockily  
"No it's someone in my class" I said playing it off. Knowing he wasn't in my class.  
"Why haven't you told him. I told everyone I like Hannah" he said  
"Yeah and no offence but... How did that work out for you? Hannah avoids you. And your friends tease you" I said. It was true.

They didn't make fun of him they just teased him... And her. Like 'Hannah tell your boyfriend to stop' and stuff like that. And she didn't like him. Despite Noel's hotness she said she'd rather have him like me than like her. Me and Hannah are like best friends.

It's funny how everyone Noel had liked didn't like him at the time, but like him now. Wow: people in our school are M-E-S-S-E-D up.

"Anyway he likes someone else" I said  
"What are you scared of Ari. The only reason I failed was because she didn't like me back" he said  
"And what if this person doesn't like me back?" I asked "imagine I liked you, you like Hannah right? Imagine I had feelings for you even though you had feelings for someone else. How would you react?"  
"Well I guess I'll reply with an I like you too" Noel said.  
"Wait what?" I asked  
"You heard me. I love you Ariana" he said before smashing his lips on mine.

Oh my god that was such a cliche ending. God. But that's what happened. The bell went and suddenly everyone except me and Jack left leaving their papers in a pile. I got up as well leaving my paper at the top of the pile and walking away.

Jack's P.O.V  
Everyone left including Crawford and when I was done I went to put my sheet on top when I saw Kim's sheet on top. I quickly skimmed when I realised something. That's my dream. With different names obviously. But how is this possible? It's not. I've dreamed this dream a number of times. How can she-what?  
Reply ▼  
Delete More ▼

**Hey guys this is my late #projectbeautiful upload. I'm sorry this is so late but... Hey better late than never. Part 2 coming** **soon.**


End file.
